


sharp-edged

by CoeurireDeux (Coeurire)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: BDSM, Despite the title it's pretty soft, Knifeplay, Other, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/CoeurireDeux
Summary: Nureyev's been itching to use his knife to play with Juno. Juno's only too happy to oblige.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	sharp-edged

The final straw was when Peter Nureyev looked off into the middle distance and sighed while Juno was tied in a rather compromising position, with a Hitachi in a similarly compromising position, and various other parts of his body in other compromising positions. 

“Nureyev,” Juno said. 

Nureyev’s eyes refocused and he smiled down at Juno. “Yes, pet?” he asked. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“Of course.” Nureyev didn’t even miss a beat. “Is everything okay with you? I trust that you’re enjoying yourself?” Juno hadn’t used their safeword, but his fingers hovered over the Hitachi’s on/off button, just in case. 

“I am, I am. It’s just…” Juno tried to figure out how to phrase his concerns. “Sometimes I wonder if...if this is what you really want. You’ve seemed a little distant lately, especially when we…” He blushed. “Well, I just want to make sure I’m really satisfying you.” 

“And you thought this discussion was best to have while you were tied up,” Nureyev pointed out. 

Juno’s blush deepened. “Okay, maybe not,” he conceded. “So get this stuff off me and let’s talk. I don’t think I’m in the mood anymore.”

Nureyev switched the Hitachi off immediately. “Of course, pe--Juno,” he said. 

His heart raced as he untied Juno. How could he tell him? What could he say? He’d found Juno after so long, this new Juno who was kinder and more open and even more adventurous. He didn’t want to lose him to some weird knife fetish. Their sex was experimental, sure, but up until now it wasn’t...dangerous. 

But he didn’t have much more time to think about how exactly he was going to say this. Juno was already sitting up, rubbing his wrists. “Can we definitely get back to that later?” he asked. 

“Of course, Juno. Anything you desire.” Nureyev hesitated, and Juno jumped in. 

“Do you still...like me, Nureyev? Are you bored?” 

Oh, Juno!” Nureyev was horrified. “Anything but that, my dear. I could never get bored of you.” He took Juno’s wrists in his and pressed kisses to each of them tenderly, realizing Juno had just been in a really vulnerable position and probably needed affectionate aftercare, even though they hadn’t finished the scene--or, as the detective’s throbbing erection reminded him, finished Juno. “Do you want to talk about this later?” he asked. “I could just hold you for now.”

Juno shook his head. “I appreciate the offer, but I’d rather get this over with. So.” His eyes met Nureyev’s. “What is it that’s had you so distant lately?” 

“Well…” Nureyev rubbed the back of his neck. “To be honest,” he said, “there’s something that I’ve always wanted to try, but I’m not sure if you’ll be interested. And if you’re not,” he added quickly, “that’s okay. I supposed I’m just a little anxious to know your answer.” 

Juno groaned. “It’s piss, isn’t it? Everyone always thinks they’re the only person in the galaxy that likes piss.”

Nureyev blinked. “Um. What? No,” he said, “that’s not what I had in mind.”  _ Although it’s good to know for the future, _ he thought. “I was actually wondering if you were interested in playing with my, well.” He inhaled sharply. “My knife. It’s sort of an extension of me, and I like showing off,” he admitted, “and I understand if it’s not your thing, but--” 

Juno laughed. “Are you kidding me?” he interrupted. “I’ve seen you use that thing. How could I  _ not  _ want to be on the receiving end of it?” 

Juno’s excitement sent a shiver down Nureyev’s spine. “Is that a yes?” he asked. 

“Yes.” Juno leaned in to kiss Nureyev on the lips, hard. “What do I need to know before we start?”

They spent some time negotiating what they were comfortable with, clarifying what exactly they wanted from the scene (threats were okay and exciting, but actually hurting Juno wasn’t something either of them wanted), and going over safety basics. Juno wrapped himself in a sheet as he watched Nureyev clean and play with his knife. Watching it flash open and closed as the thief talked, he started to see the appeal. The blade was so sharp, and it fit so naturally into Nureyev’s hands, like an extension of his body. He started to think about the things it would do to him. The places it would go on him…

“Juno, are you paying attention?” Nureyev sounded annoyed. “This is serious stuff, you know. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m listening. Don’t make any sudden moves, don’t be afraid to say stop, always use a clean knife. I get it.” He licked his lips and leaned forward, allowing the sheet to fall away and reveal his newly regained erection. “When’s the part where I get all dressed up so you can cut my clothes off?” 

Nureyev flushed. “Well, I’m finished with my demonstration, so…” He stood suddenly, and flicked the knife open with a wicked grin. “How about now?” 

“Yeah.” Juno swallowed. “Yeah, now would be good.” 

Nureyev leaned forward and pressed just the very edge of the knife under Juno’s chin, tilting it up slowly, gently, almost lovingly. “Then go,” he said. “Put something on. Something pretty for me. But something that you wouldn’t mind ruining.” 

Juno carefully pulled back so he could shudder. “Whoa. Yeah. Okay. Hold your horses.” 

“I don’t think you really want me to, Juno.” Nureyev’s grin widened. As always, there was an unspoken  _ unless you do, sweet pet, sweet Juno  _ that hung in the air between them. 

But this time, something else hung there too--the imagined threat of the knife that made Juno scramble through his clothes a little faster. Not that he really needed the encouragement; his body ached to be touched, and the throbbing between his legs wasn’t going away. 

He settled on an old sundress that he’d bought while tailing someone through a thrift store, and a pair of lacy underwear that he’d bought to be ruined in anyway. “I’m ready,” he said. “Where do you want me?” 

Nureyev advanced towards Juno, brandishing the knife. “Against the wall, if you don’t mind.” 

Juno was more than happy to comply, pressing his back to the wall. With one hand Nureyev grabbed one of his wrists, his grip gentle and careful as always, and pressed it above Juno’s head. With the other he pressed the flat of his knife against Juno’s cheek, not hard enough to cut but hard enough that the cold steel was right there against Juno’s skin.   
“Good,” praised Nureyev. He turned the blade, scratching it almost imperceptibly lightly against Juno’s cheek. Juno would have shivered again, but he knew not to move. He felt a sound escape his throat, and Nureyev smiled. “Good pet.”   
He traced the knife down Juno’s cheek, skipped over his neck and brought it down to the former detective’s collarbone. He scratched it along his skin until he reached his sundress. 

“Pity,” he said, “to cut away something so pretty. But it’s worth it to see such a pretty body, don’t you agree?” He pulled the fabric of the dress forward with the hand that didn’t hold the knife, and cut the strap off. 

The loose fabric slumped forward, exposing the top of Juno’s chest, and Nureyev dragged the tip of the knife along the exposed skin. He pulled it away suddenly, and pressed kisses to the shallow white line he’d traced, his soft lips leaving a trail down Juno’s skin. 

Juno’s chest heaved, and he realized he was panting. His erection was harder than ever, and all he wanted was to beg Nureyev to suck him off right then, but his need for that wasn’t as powerful as the need for the gentle scratch of the knife against his skin. Something about Nureyev using his deadly weapon as an erotic instrument was almost too much for him. 

“Use the knife again,” he begged. “Please.” 

“Oh, twist my arm,” said Nureyev. His lips withdrew and he used the knife to tilt Juno’s face upwards once again, this time to kiss him very lightly on the lips. His touch was so delicate, so almost imperceptible, such a contrast to how he usually used it. Juno mentally shook his head. He didn’t need to think about how Nureyev usually used his knife right now, just needed to think of the cool steel under his chin, the silk lips pressed to his. 

As they kissed, Nureyev moved the knife down, skipping Juno’s neck once again, and dragged it down the center of his chest. It encountered resistance in the form of Juno’s dress, and Nureyev pulled away. “Won’t be needing this, hmm?” he asked. As before, he took the fabric in one hand and cut it with the other, the knife making its way downward toward Juno’s stomach. The fabric made the most delicious, satisfying sound as it was sliced away. 

When he reached Juno’s belly button, he ran the knife back up, leaving a long faint scratch along his partner’s torso. The sensation was electrifying, and Juno closed his eyes, savoring it. 

“Nureyev?” Juno whispered. 

“Mm?” 

“Could you...put it against my neck?” 

Nureyev considered for a moment. “Close your eyes, pet,” he said, “and don’t move a muscle.” 

Juno obediently squeezed his eyes shut. He felt something sharp, but oddly warm, against his neck, and felt a moan escape his lips. The sharpness traced up and down his neck, the sensation powerful, sending a wave of heat right to his groin. 

“You should know how lucky you are,” said Nureyev. “Most people don’t get to feel this and live.” 

He pressed a little harder in, and Juno gasped. That didn’t really seem safe. A past Juno Steel might have loved this, might have even stuck his neck out a little further, tried to get himself hurt. 

This Juno Steel cared about himself. 

He didn’t want to use his safeword, worried the movement of his neck would hurt him, so he used the safe sound they’d agreed upon, humming three times in quick succession. The pressure was removed from his neck immediately. 

“Open your eyes, Juno,” Nureyev whispered. Juno did, and laughed. Nureyev’s knife was in its holster, and what he’d been holding to Juno’s throat was just his fingernail. 

Nureyev pressed a kiss to the spot he’d just been holding his nail against. “I’m sorry for the deception,” he said. “Like I said in my little demonstration, it’s necessary with this type of play sometimes. I care about you, and I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt.” 

Juno laughed again, this time at how quickly Nureyev had gone from sexily bragging about his skills with a knife to being the caring, considerate partner he loved so much. “It’s okay,” he said simply. “Thanks.”

Nureyev kissed Juno’s throat again, then pressed kisses up his jawline. “What would you like now, pet?” he murmured. 

“I’d like you to finish cutting me out of my dress, Nureyev,” breathed Juno. “And then I’d kind of like you to suck me off.” 

“Good plan,” said Nureyev. He unsheathed the knife, and Juno watched breathlessly as he quickly auto-disinfected it (damn, the thing was really state-of-the-art). He lurched back towards Juno, pressed the tip of the knife to his lover’s cheek, holding his chin between two fingers. 

“My precious pet,” he said. “You’ll really let me do anything to you, won’t you?” 

“Anything,” Juno exhaled.   
Nureyev pulled the strap of Juno’s sundress and cut it off, then slid the knife down the side to get the rest of the fabric. The remains of the ruined dress fell down to Juno’s feet. He felt exquisitely exposed. Nureyev dragged the dull end of the knife carefully along his jawline. 

“So pretty,” he observed. “What a perfect face. Would you like me to ruin it, pet?” he asked. “Make you all sweaty and gross, make you beg?” 

Juno whimpered. The praise, combined with how... _ scary  _ the tone of Nureyev’s voice was, was beginning to undo him. He’d put his  _ life  _ in this man’s hands, and he’d do it again, a million times. He felt his underwear getting damp with precum. 

Nureyev moved his knife away from Juno’s face so he could talk, and he swallowed. “Yes,” he said. “Ruin me. Oh, God.” 

“You’re being such a good girl for me,” said Nureyev. “I think I know what you  _ really  _ want.” His free hand went to Juno’s cock and gave it a squeeze. Juno whimpered again, this time from the visceral feeling of pleasure. 

“Please,” he whispered, “touch me.” 

“Only because you’ve been so,  _ so  _ good.” Nureyev kissed Juno, and then the knife started to trace its way down the side of Juno’s face, scratching a path from his cheekbones to his collarbones. 

Nureyev took his sweet time moving down his partner’s body. He traced gentle patterns with the knife across Juno’s chest, then followed the knife’s patterns with his lips, pressing kisses all over Juno. It was pleasurable and agonizing, and Juno moaned under his touch. Finally,  _ finally, _ the knife moved lower, down to Juno’s lacy pink panties, which were absolutely ruined with fluid at this point anyway. Nureyev pulled the fabric away from Juno’s thigh. 

“Won’t be needing these anymore, will we, pet?” he asked. 

Juno swallowed. “No, I don’t think so.”   
“I didn’t say my _prettiest_ pet could _talk.”_ Nureyev pressed the knife into Juno’s thigh as punishment, still not hard enough to actually harm him, but the sharp pain still sent thrills of pleasure through Juno’s whole body.

“I couldn’t resist,” he replied, and was rewarded with the same sensation on the other thigh.  _ And that’s not the punishment you think it is, _ he admitted to himself. “Please, I shouldn’t have said anything, please please please just touch me.” 

“You’re hardly in a position to beg, are you?” Nureyev murmured. He looked up; when Juno met his eyes he pointed the knife menacingly. Juno shivered. 

“I  _ might  _ reward you. Or I might just…” He made a slashing motion. Juno swallowed hard. How fucked up was he that this was making him harder? How fucked up was Nureyev to bring threats into the bedroom? How fucked up was it that he was still being teased, not having his throbbing cock sucked  _ right now?  _

Nureyev must have sensed the last question. He pressed the flat of the knife to the inside of Juno’s thigh, then abruptly flicked it against the section of Juno’s underwear he was still holding away from the former detective’s body. He did the same to the other side, and the ruined fabric fell to the ground with Juno’s dress. 

“You’ve been such a good girl for me,” he said, taking Juno’s erection in one hand. With the other, he flicked the knife closed and slipped it into his pocket. “I don’t think we’ll be needing this anymore, at least for now.” And then, finally  _ finally,  _ he took Juno’s cock into his mouth. 

Juno shuddered and moaned, hands clawing Nureyev’s hair as he sucked him. He whimpered when the thief pulled out to swirl his tongue over the tip of his cock, and cried out when he took Juno as deep in his mouth as he possibly could. He felt a moan around his cock answer his and looked down to see that Nureyev had unbuckled his pants and shoved a hand down them, moving it furiously. The sight was almost enough to drive him over the edge. 

“Fuck, Nureyev,” he moaned, “I’m close, I’m close, I’m--” 

Nureyev didn’t stop sucking as Juno came, shuddering, into his mouth, pouring himself down the thief’s throat. He slowed down when Juno finished, sending the former detective into a state of utter bliss, until it became just a  _ little  _ too much and Juno pushed him away. 

“Pet,” panted Nureyev from the floor, “do you need me to st--” 

“Don’t even think about it,” said Juno. He knelt down on the floor beside him, and was ready for his hand to join Nureyev’s when the thief came suddenly, gasping and shaking and grabbing Juno’s arm with his free hand, squeezing it tightly as his orgasm rocked through him. Juno smiled as he watched him come. 

“You’re so fucking handsome when you do that,” he said. He couldn’t help it. Nureyev could only lean back into him in response. 

Nureyev stood. “Bed?” he asked. 

Juno stood too, nodding. They tumbled into bed together, and Nureyev wrapped his arms tightly around Juno from behind, pressing himself into Juno’s soft warmth. He kissed along the ridges of Juno’s shoulders, and Juno shook slightly, pressing back into him.

“How was that?” he asked, not allowing his voice to betray his anxiety. “Did you enjoy yourself?” 

“Yeah.” Juno’s hand found Nureyev’s, and he laced their fingers together. “Yeah, I had fun. I always sort of wanted to try something like that. I’ve worked with a lot of gorgeous people who could kill me.”

“I’m afraid I’m not interested in killing you, Juno.” 

Juno turned over so he was facing Nureyev. “I don’t want that. Not...anymore,” he said. “Um, I guess I should thank you for not stabbing or killing me by mistake.” 

“I don’t make mistakes,” said Nureyev immediately. His tone softened. “But if you’re worried about that, we don’t ever have to try this again. I do appreciate your onetime experimentation.” 

“Nah, I’d try again. I kind of like knowing you could fuck me up and not doing it.” Juno closed his eyes and sighed. “I’m glad we didn’t meet sooner though. I’d have been begging for you to fuck me up.” 

Nureyev pulled Juno to him more tightly. “Are you okay?” he asked. 

“Now I am, yeah. Just...wasn’t, for a long time.” 

“Well, I never want to fuck you up, Juno.” Nureyev kissed the former detective’s clean, soft cheek. “I promise. If I ever hurt you in a way that you don’t like, I want you to tell me.” 

“I promise I will.” 

They held each other for a long time, enjoying the warmth, the skin-on-skin contact, the blankets. Eventually Juno found himself drifting off to sleep. Peter Nureyev stroked his hair and contemplated how lucky he was.

He corrected himself. How lucky they _both_ were. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: coeurire   
> Tumblr: mothbutterfly   
> Discord: wrath month#2270
> 
> Requests always open!


End file.
